Fate Ultimacion
by Soron66
Summary: takes place one hundred years after the events of Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works. this is also in an alternate reality, so this'll allow certain characters such as John Constantine to show up without conflicting with the actual shows universe. please review and follow if able. Discontinued. Up for adoption.
1. Prologue

Fate/ Ultimacion

Written and edited by Soron66

I don't own anything concerning the holy grail war or other characters. Completely my story with OC patrons(forgot what they were called) and characters from various films and others.(some prick decided to give me shit for writing stories the way i do. only moving the title and disclaimer the the first fucking story content page to relieve me of this fucking bullshit.)

* * *

Prologue

 _It's been one hundred years since the previous Grail War, and sorcery has become even more common than in the past. The war is fought by the servants of the sorcerers. The servants have several classes. Saber specializes in bladed weaponry. Assassin specializes in stealth and trickery. Caster specializes in magic. Lancer specializes in spears and lances. Archer specializes in archery. Berserker specializes in ferocious battle and doesn't care if it gets hurt or not. Rider specializes in mounted combat. The list goes on and on. The winner of the war gets their greatest wish granted, and the losers do not. This is the final Grail War, and the last chance for any of the heroic spirits to have their wish granted._


	2. Chapter 1: The First Master

*EDITED*

Chapter 1: The First Master

Soron was walking down the streets of New York when he accidentally bumped into a mailman who had just stepped away from a building marked **Mystical** **Marbles.** Soron turned to apologize but the mailman didn't even acknowledge him as he started picking up mail. That's when he noticed the man had hearing aids in both ears but both looked to be turned off. His attention was drawn to a specific package, but he didn't even mention it to the mailman because he suddenly felt as if he and the box were the only things in existence. He was brought out of his trance when someone bumped into him as they ran by, and when he looked for the mailman he saw that he had gone accidentally leaving the box on the sidewalk.

Normally, Soron would do the lawful thing and take the box to the post office but since he realized he was almost late to an appointment he grabbed the box and ran down the sidewalk till he got to a corner. When he arrived at the doctor's office he was luckily a few minutes early so he was able to sit down and drink some water as he allowed his breath to slow down.

"Sir. It's not a good idea to bring big packages into this building. This is New York after all." said the desk lady when she noticed that Soron had put a box by his feet.

"Accidentally bumped into a mailman who dropped this. I didn't have time to take it to the post office so I decided to take it after the appointment." said Soron once he managed to slow his breathing to a manageable pace. The woman nodded in understanding so she suggested that she hold onto it till the appointment had concluded.

Soron reluctantly allowed the woman to hold onto it and just when she had placed it by her feet the nurse walked in and said, "Come this way Mr. MacLeod."

Soron followed the nurse to a room that had a sink that looked like a bathroom or kitchen sink which was set under some cabinets that were connected to the wall by nails. The room also had a bed in the center which didn't look very comfortable and it hat some sort of thin paper to keep the germs from Soron's clothes off of the bed and the bed has drawers attached to it as well as a stepping stool that could be pulled out of it. Along the wall closest to the door were too chairs which were clearly not as comfortable as the ones in the waiting room are at times.

"Go ahead and sit on the bed. Leave your jacket on one of the chairs please." said the nurse after they had walked in.

Once Soron had placed his black leather jacket that had the Punisher's symbol on the front from chest to stomach on the chair he sat down only wearing his jeans, black t-shirt, and black running shoes. The nurse left the room for a few seconds then returned and sat down on a stool next to the counter next to the sink.

"Do you take any medicine?" asked the woman after she had clicked a pen and placed it over a sheet of paper.

"No. I stopped taking medicine a while ago." replied Soron with honesty while he thought _I still don't get why they have to ask these questions each time I come here._

After the woman had jotted something down on the sheet of paper she asked, "Are you allergic to anything?"

Soron was quiet for a few seconds as he tried to think of anything he could be allergic to, but he couldn't find anything so he said, "No. Not to my knowledge."

The woman kept at it till she was satisfied. When she was she stood up and headed to the door. Before she exited the door she had just opened she said, "The doctor will be here in a moment."

Once she left Soron started thinking about the day's events and he still didn't know why he reacted the way he did to the box that the mailman dropped. His train of thought derailed when the doctor arrived and said, "Hey Soron. How have you been?"

"I've been fine Sarah." said Soron as he looked at her before looking away again once he realized that she was wearing a white lab coat over a v-neck shirt that showed a the top of her wonderful c-cup cleavage, some leggings that outlined her perfect rear end that fit her 5'8" form, and her light-ish brown hair was down and straightened out with a hairband to keep the hair out of her face. Unfortunately he wasn't able to keep the image out of his mind so he tried to hide the tent that grew in his jeans with zero success.

Unknown to Soron the doctor smirked as she caught a glance of Soron's reaction to how she looked. She loved making men act this way, because it makes her feel as if she's in control. After she finished typing she said, "Soron. According to my files the last time you were here while I was out, you said that you were constantly feeling extremely energetic and could never get tired enough to go to sleep. My stand in had suggested that you go on daily runs and work out right?"

"Yes. That's right." said Soron clearly glad for the distraction from his hot doctor's image.

While Sarah typed some more on her computer she asked, "Have you done as my stand in suggested, and has it had any success?"

"I have done as he asked, but unfortunately it didn't work." said Soron with a disappointed tone. There was silence for a few minutes before she walked to him with a stethoscope and held it against both sides of his chest which had grown muscles since the last time she saw him. After she was satisfied with what she heard she wrapped the blood pressure device on his right arm and had him clench his fist tightly. Once she had completed admiring his biceps and checking his blood pressure she unwrapped the device.

"Okay. I think that's about it for today Soron. Just pay Sharon out front and you can go wherever else you need to go." said Sarah as she sat down at the computer again. However, just before Soron made it to the door once she walked up to him while he was putting his coat back on and handed him a slip of paper as she said, "Call that whenever you decide you've had enough of having too much energy."

Once Soron arrived back in the waiting room he paid Sharon and picked up the package before leaving the building. In another part of the building Sarah was pleasing herself as she thought dirty things concerning Soron. Before she could reach the end someone knocked on the door before opening it. Luckily she was able to get decent again before another of her coworkers walked in.

Later, Soron arrived at his apartment completely forgetting about taking the package to the post office and dropped the package onto a pile of clothes he needs to get clean before the end of the week. He immediately hurried to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. After a few hours he felt relieved because the tent in his pants had gone away. He immediately turned his attention back to the package and suddenly felt an urge to open it. He quickly grabbed a pair of scissors and prepared to cut the tape, but before he did he heard knocking on his apartment door. He placed the knife back where he had found it before putting the box in his room's closet and went to answer the door. When he opened the door he noticed that the neighbor across the hall from him who kept sending out signals that she wanted to screw him which is stupidity made him ignore stood there.

"Heya Soron." said the 18 year old teen who happened to be a college student as well while she tried seducing him by sucking on a sucker as well as thrusting out her fine b-cup rack. She wore a tank top under an open jean jacket which had the bottom touching just under her ribs, some pink leggings outlining her petite but fine rear end, wore sandshoes, and had her naturally blonde hair cut short and straight with the ends touching her ears.

"Hey Sam." said Soron as if they were just old friends which they weren't because they only knew each other for a week.

"So what are your plans for the evening?" she asked in a fake british accent knowing that Soron is fond of two british female actresses who had major roles on Doctor Who.

"I don't have many plans. I'm just going to be watching the latest episode of Once Upon a Time and maybe rewatch Deadpool 20: The Final Shish Kebab." said Soron with a curious tone as to why she wanted to know.

"Ah I see. Well I was going to head to the theatre with Sally from room 29 on floor 2 to see the latest Avengers film starring doppelgangers of the original actors who starred in the first one." lied Sam back to her normal South American accent.

"It's out already?" asked Soron with confusion as he tried to remember seeing a release date for Avengers: Infinitum.

"Yeh." lied Sam since she decided tonight was going to be the night she screwed him since she was heading back to the college dorm the next day and may never come back to New York.

"Well then. I guess I'm changing my plans. I've been waiting to see that for a while now. When does it start?" said Soron with a friendly smile.

"Half past eight." lied Sam with a genuine smile because it looked like she was getting what she wanted.

"See you five minutes earlier then." said Soron with the same smile before shutting the door leaving a grinning Sam as she skipped to her apartment to prepare for a night of pleasure.

"Okay. Let's see what's inside you." said Soron as he cut the package's tape slowly to open it. When it was open he saw what looked like an torn trench coat with blood stains all over it. "What the hell?" said Soron with confusion before he gently pulled it out which suddenly dropped a slip of paper. Soron looked down and picked it up before he read, "Auribus percipite verba mea, Meum corpus tuum voluntatis creates,

Et gladius vester gignit Fatum meum. Si attenderis CPX vocatio

Et audivi vocem docentium me voluntatem et rationem, tum congregandum hercle!

Et ego vivo hac re iuro, quod mihi erit omnium bonorum in mundo,

Quod ego fugam vertere Amaziah. . . omne malum in mundo?

Et caligabunt oculi tui, et in nebula a concussione tua et a chao,

Tu, quam capti insania in caveam, et ut est, trem tuum catenis qui tenet!

Septima caelo indutus, et magnam vim verborum Domini,

Exeunt circulum codices fuderunt statera!"

Suddenly, the room started shaking with a glowing circle that looked like it came from a book of spells while Soron felt a burning sensation on the back of his hand as well as pain in his eyes from a blinding white light. The pain was so great it made him scream till he fell to the floor unconscious, and as his vision faded the room stopped shaking and a blonde man wearing a tan trenchcoat over a white button down shirt with a red tie around his neck, with black pants, and black oxford dress shoes.

"Now where the bloody hell am I?" asked the man in a liverpooldian accent before he pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he stared down at Soron who was unconscious.

"So you're the bloke who summoned me?" asked the man with a surprised and annoyed tone when he saw the command seals on the back of Soron's right hand.

* * *

Latin to English Translation:

Latin: Auribus percipite verba mea, Meum corpus tuum voluntatis creates,

Et gladius vester gignit Fatum meum. Si attenderis CPX vocatio

Et audivi vocem docentium me voluntatem et rationem, tum congregandum hercle!

Et ego vivo hac re iuro, quod mihi erit omnium bonorum in mundo,

Quod ego fugam vertere Amaziah. . . omne malum in mundo?

Et caligabunt oculi tui, et in nebula a concussione tua et a chao,

Tu, quam capti insania in caveam, et ut est, trem tuum catenis qui tenet!

Septima caelo indutus, et magnam vim verborum Domini,

Exeunt circulum codices fuderunt statera

English: Heed my words, My will creates your body,

And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,

And obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning!

I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,

That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world!

Then let thine eyes be clouded, With the fog of turmoil and chaos,

Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness, And I, the summoner, who holds thy chains!

Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,

Come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!

This is my first solo attempt at writing stories this way. please let me know in your reviews if i have done. also, I tried to add more descriptions to this story than my past solo ones. I currently have a crossover story in progress that I'm doing with Omnitrix1. please check out that story, it is called Before the Crisis: Tales of the Multiverse, and check out his profile. Before the Crisis is a prequel to my Crisis of the Multiverse storyline, and a sequel to his omnitrix the first vs kyle 10 fanfics. the current chapter we're working on is a sequel to Supernatural: Demon of vengeance which is a sequel to Supernatural: Legend of the Rider. I'm also going to write another supernatural fanfic which is called Supernatural: Storybrooke and is a direct sequel to Supernatural: Demon of Vengeance after I have finished watching Once upon a Time. Yes the man in the jacket who had appeared is clearly John Constantine who has the class of Caster. Please suggest tell me if I should use Malcolm Merlyn as Archer or someone else. Tell me if I should use Kirito as Saber or Peter Pevensie from Narnia. I'm unsure if I'm should use Hulk for beserker or not so please do let me know who'd be a good fit for the role. What do you think Constantine's strongest power should be? (like how Iskandar King of Conquerors giant plane that had him on his steed and his soldiers alongside him.) i forgot what that power is called. I don't really know who to use as lancer. When you give suggestions list the abilities they'd have as well as their strongest one.


	3. Chapter 2: Archer

Chapter 2: Archer

"So. A man in America has summoned Caster." said a voice with a scottish accent with his whole body and head shrouded in darkness. The man across from him only nodded, but unlike the man in darkness this man had long white hair, wore a white tuxedo, had blue eyes, and had a scar across his right eye.

"Surprising. I never expected an American to be able to summon one. They're magic is weak, and uncontrollable." said the man in the darkness with a disgusted and annoyed tone. Then he threw his bottle of wine in rage causing it to shatter all over a barmaid who started bleeding from the glass entering her body. The white haired man glared at the man in the darkness before they were suddenly teleported away in a crimson smoke to another place.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" yelled the man in white before he realized he was alone in the middle of a street in what looked like a town in Ireland.

"This isn't even my home you bloody twat!" yelled the white haired man before he ran down the street looking for a cab to take him home.

Meanwhile, in a random home in Bristol a man was drawing a circle in his basement before he pulled out what looked like a horse's hair but in reality it was a bowstring. _Okay. Now that the circle is complete I have to place the string in the center_ thought the man to himself before he placed the string in the center of the circle. _Now..the incantation_ thought the man as he stepped out of the circle.

"Heed my words, My will creates your body,  
And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,  
And obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning!  
I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,  
That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world!  
Then let thine eyes be clouded, With the fog of turmoil and chaos,  
Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness, And I, the summoner, who holds thy chains!  
Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,  
Come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!" said the man before he felt a searing hot pain on the back of his hand and a blinding white light flashed blinding him for a few seconds. When the flash had died down a man wearing a green leather jacket with a green hood, a green mask on his face, green pants, and green boots. On his back was a quiver full of arrows, and on his left forearm were small arrow like darts, and in his left hand was a black bow with the strings faced towards the floor.

"I know you." said the man who summoned the green leather clad man as he smiled. Suddenly, some men barged in wearing combat armor and aimed their assault rifles at the two.

"Get behind me now." said Archer in a deep voice as he flipped his bow into his right hand as he faced the string upwards. The second master quickly followed the tactical advice since he's not much of a fighter.

"I told you that if you ever managed to summon a servant, I would kill you before the grail war starts." said a raspy voice as an old man with red monstrous eyes and what looked like a victorian style tuxedo walked in.

"You're not touching him." stated Archer matter of factly as he clenched his bow tightly.

"SPEAK WHEN YOU'RE SPOKEN TO SLAVE!" yelled the old man angrily before regaining his composure and said, "You have until midnight tonight night to kill yourself, otherwise you will lose all of your family and friends with a snap of my fingers." He abruptly turned around and walked out of the building with the soldiers following him out of the house.

Back in america Soron woke up to a banging on a door and quickly but ungraciously got up to his feet. He quickly ran to the door and when he answered it he saw a man with what looked like a serial killer's eyes who suddenly raised his arm up with his palm open sending Soron flying. Suddenly, Soron stopped midair and gently floated to a couch. The serial killer stopped in his tracks in blinked twice in confusion before he shook his head and walked right in.

"How'd you do that?" said the serial killer with genuine curiosity combined with annoyance. Suddenly, he bounced back against something as he tried moving another step.

"The thing about demons, is that they're bloody easy to trap." said Caster as he walked out from the kitchen with a beer in his hands which was impossible considering that Soron doesn't drink at all.

"You!" snarled the demon before his eyes turned black and his face morphed into a scaly black face with dog fangs and a lizard snout.

"Aye. It's me you bloody wanker. I thought I told you to never return to this world, and if I did I'd destroy you." said Caster with a dark angry look.

"Well, that was then and this is now." growled the demon before the windows shattered and the room shook causing the devil's trap to crack.

"I didn't expect that." said Caster with a genuine shocked expression before he ran to Soron and said, "Come with me mate."

Soron looked at Caster before looked at the demon then back to Caster and said, "You don't have to tell me twice." right before followed Caster who suddenly decided to draw a few symbols on the wall right before hiding under a table.

Soron saw the symbols start to glow red so he hid under the table too as he yelled, "That demon is already trashing my apartment! I don't need you destroying my wall just to make an exit!" Caster just ignored him and plugged his ears gesturing for Soron to do the same.

Just as the demon got close the symbols exploded sending the demon into a refrigerator knocking it out immediately. Soron blinked twice in confusion before he crawled out from under the table and looked at the still intact wall. "How?" asked Soron with confusion.

"It's an ancient Sumerian spell used precisely for dealing with demons." said Caster before drawing a symbol on the demon causing it to explode all over the walls.

"Nobody has insurance for this crap!" yelled Soron before rushing out the door toward the lobby in anger.

When he arrived he saw that Sam and Sally from room 29 on floor 2 were in the lobby with an unreadable expression. He mentally facepalmed himself when he realized that he was a few minutes late.

"About time Soron." said Sam grumpily as she walked towards the door dragging Soron with her and Sally just behind him to ensure he doesn't try to leave at any point.

"Sorry I was late Sam. Somebody attacked me in my apartment and wrecked it. He ended up exploding himself all over my kitchen." said Soron trying to console her which made Sam and Sally snicker out of skepticism.

"What makes you think we believe that excuse?" asked Sam with irritation as they arrived at a intersection. Suddenly, Soron was knocked out from behind and when he woke up he realised that he was strapped to a table, had a blindfold on, and had some sort of gag in his mouth. The next second he felt something shock him on his groin causing him to scream out.

Back in Bristol the man was preparing to stab himself in his heart with a kitchen knife before it was knocked out of his hand by a fork.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" demanded the man with rage as he whirled on Archer. Archer placed his bow on the table as he sat facing the man before he looked at him.

"You don't have to kill yourself to save your family. I once had my own family threatened once. I did what he asked because I was afraid, but I won't let you make that mistake. I can help your family and friends. In fact WE can." said Archer right before the space behind him rippled and two people dressed in similar leather clothing and a man in dark black outfit completely different from the others appeared. "What's your name?" asked the smaller red leather clad Archer who had a sword strapped to her back unlike the other one.

"My name is Arthur. I was named after King Arthur. The greatest of kings." said Arthur as he looked at the four archers. The black robed archer laughed out of amusement which caught Arthur's attention.

"What's so funny?" asked Arthur with a raised eyebrow.

The black robed archer shook his head as he said, "It's an inside Joke."

The emerald archer suddenly stood up and said, "His family and friends are in danger. Dark Archer stay here to ensure he doesn't kill himself. The rest of us will go protect his family's friends. Now we need to find them."

The shorter crimson archer ran up with a handwritten phone book with addresses and phone numbers. "Found them." she said just before the three archers jumped out of the window and fired grapnel arrows into the sky towards several tall buildings. The Emerald Archer was the first to arrive at one of the locations and saw some men with snipers aimed at the house, but also saw that they were setting it to be remote activated. He checked the sky and saw that the moon hadn't gotten high enough yet.

"Has everyone found the family members and friends?" Archer asked his allies as he waited patiently for the time to strike.

"Crimson one is here and standing by." said the male crimson archer.

"Crimson two here and standing by." said the female.

"We strike in 3...2...NOW!" said Archer before shooting a grapnel arrow and swinging to the rooftop. When he landed he immediately pulled out a taser arrow and shot the nearest man before spin kicking another and sweeping the leg of the third with his bow. He immediately shot taser arrows into the two he had knocking down.

"These snipers are remote activated how do I take them down?" asked Archer as he stared up at the set up.

"Try shooting an explosive arrow at it. We don't have a tech expert like we did in the past, so that's the best we got." said the Dark Archer over the com.

Archer grunted once as he thought _Tell me something I don't know._ Right before aiming an explosive arrow at the set up and let go after three seconds. Once the rifles were destroyed he shot ensnarement arrows at the three soldiers keeping them there. Once he returned to Arthur's house he saw that the others had returned and had expressions that indicated success. Suddenly the door barged open and soldiers barged in preparing to fire at all five of them. The four archers reacted quickly and fought off the soldiers, but in the end even they were subdued.

"Your servants fought valiantly, but even they are nothing compared to the brawn and superior strategies of HIVE." said the familiar raspy voice. A second later the red eyed man walked in with a sneer combined with a furious expression. "Since you neglected to kill yourself, I'll just kill you myself so I can take your command seals." snarled the man as he aimed a gun at Arthur. Suddenly, some red smoke appeared and a man walked out of it with a cane and short grey hair wearing black clothes.

"I may be evil, but I believe in honor. There is no honor in killing a defenseless man." said the man right before waving some fingers turning the soldiers into rats with red smoke which scampered away quickly.

"Who the fuck are you?" demanded the red eyed man as he glared at the newcomer.

"Who I am doesn't matter. What I'm here to do is what matters." said the man as he leaned on his cane with both hands.

"So what the fuck are you here to do?" asked the red eyed man as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"This." said the man right before walking closer to the man and plunged his hand into the man's chest. A second later he pulled something out which was completely black.

"The fuck is that?" demanded the red eyed man with wide eyes completely forgetting about the Archers and Arthur.

"This is your heart." said the man right before crushing it turning it into dust. The red eyed man fell to the ground completely dead, and the strange man walked towards Arthur.

"Now. I saved your life. That means you have to do a little favor for me. You see, that's how I do things." said the man as he sat down summoning a bottle of Irish mead.

"What makes you think I'm ever going to do anything for you?" said Arthur as Archer finally stood up while the other three rippled away since they're job was done and they had zero resistance to magic unlike the emerald archer.

"You'll either do it willingly for me, or I'll take your heart and make you do it." said the man casually as he drank some mead.

Arthur glared at the man before he asked, "What do you want?"

The man laughed once before he said, "Isn't it obvious? I want you to win the grail for me. I would just take your command seals, but unfortunately the grail would sense it and just give the command seals back to you. I'm the one thing the grail hates, because you see. I am the Dark One."

Arthur just blinked twice in confusion before he said, "Come again?"

* * *

Yes I'm having one of the main enemies be Rumplestiltskin aka Mr. Gold from Once Upon a Time. Since this is an AU I figured it would be okay, and the white haired man is an..Einzbern?(i don't remember the name of the white haired family who hired Emiya/married him off to win the grail for him. The reason Rumple wants the grail will be explained later on. The next master and servant will be the main focus of the next chapter. Also I used the organization called HIVE from Arrow as an easter egg. I really do need a suggestion for Berserker, Rider, and Assassin. Please give me suggestions and list their abilities as well. You've seen one of Archer's abilities which is to call his allies that use archery and that have been in the show from season 1 - 3. Since Caster is Constantine I didn't use magic similar to Rumple's. I made him use Supernatural style magic. I'll later introduce more of a Constantine style magic. Please Suggest Noble Phantasm's for the two servants shown already and for any you suggest. I'm still trying to decide whether or not to use Peter Pevensie from Narnia or Kirito from SAO as Saber. As for Assassin I'm thinking of using Arrow's Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Assassins. I think the Noble Phantasm for Ra's Al Ghul should be the Lazarus pit. Since I want to do saber next please vote in the poll concerning saber on my profile page.


	4. Chapter 3: Saber

Chapter 3: Saber

Soron was feeling stinging sensations all over his body for a few hours. He was so out of it he could barely hear the voices that were talking but the words were muffled out. He was able to determine that the voices were feminine, but he couldn't discern who it was. If he was able to think he would've recognized the voices and figured out that his tormentors are Sam and Sally. Unfortunately, in the state he's in being able to think is as impossible as it is to breath in space. Suddenly his tormentors stopped which gave Soron some relief, and enabled him to regain his senses and feeling as well as the ability to think.

"I suggest you move away from the man ladies. I don't want to have to turn you into bloody vegetables." said a familiar voice somewhere in front of him.

"He's ours to do with as we please. What do you care what we do?" demanded a voice that Soron instantly recognized as Sam causing him to get angry.

"I care because that sorry excuse of a man summoned me. I'm here to help him win the bloody Grail War even though I honestly could care less about doing so. As such, I will do everything in my power to save that wanker." responded Caster with a hint of annoyance.

"Wait. He's a master?" spoke up Sally for the first time that day.

"Aye lass. That he is. Now the both of you dominatrix teens need to release him, get dressed, and swear to never do such a horrid act like this again. Wait a minute. How do you know of the Holy Grail war? The Americans have never been involved before so logically speaking you shouldn't know of it." responded Caster while he narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Sally Emiya. 100 years ago I had two family members who fought in the war. One was Kiritsugu Emiya and the other was Shirou Emiya." replied Sally with a smile in her tone which indicated that she relished the thought that she could surprise a heroic servant.

Soron waited patiently till the sounds of the cuffs holding him being unlocked and the feeling of the strange gag leaving his mouth for him to speak up.

"What the heck is the Holy Grail War?" asked Soron as he massaged feeling back into his mouth and removed the blindfold.

Once Soron had removed the blindfold he realized he was not wearing anything so he quickly hid behind the strange bed with cuffs sewn into the mattress while he put his clothes on.

"I see I have a lot to teach you." said Caster with a groan before putting another cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

Meanwhile, Sally and Sam were heading back to the apartment but only one of them was complaining.

"Why'd that strange british man have to ruin our fun?" complained Sam as she kicked a piece of broken cement immediately sending it flying across the street before she and Sally walked across alongside the mob of people with them.

"Yoo hoo. Sally. Sally?" said Sam when Sally didn't respond.

A few minutes later Sam just gave up on complaining and walked home in silence alongside Sally who was contemplating what Caster said back at that abandoned warehouse that she and Sam retrofitted as their private personal BDSM playroom. Once they arrived Sam immediately went to her room, but Sally noticed that a package in her mailbox had her name on it. She immediately grabbed it and headed to her apartment to see what was inside. Once she had she gasped when she recognized the object inside. The object was a golden lion's head that looked as if it has aged thousands of years which it had.

"I know that piece… That's a relic from a world where animals talked. That piece belonged to High King Peter the Magnificent's sword…" whispered Sally as she cradled it in her two hands as if it was a small baby bird.

She quickly looked up everything she needed to know concerning the Holy Grail War and immediately found the summoning incantation. Once she had everything she needed she headed out as quietly as she could and accidentally bumped into Soron once she reached the front door.

"Whoops, sorr-" started Soron before he recognized Sally and glared at her before stomping up the stairs.

Sally looked up after him with a guilty and sad expression before continuing her way to a certain area she had found for specifically summoning a heroic spirit since she intended to win the war. Once she arrived at an abandoned office building she drew the circle before placing the small golden lion's head in the center and stood back before holding her hands up to prepare the chant.

"Heed my words, My will creates your body,

And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,

And obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning!

I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,

That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world!

Then let thine eyes be clouded, With the fog of turmoil and chaos,

Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness, And I, the summoner, who holds thy chains!

Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,

Come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!" said Sally before a searing pain that made her grit her teeth and a blinding white light flashed causing her to cover her eyes.

When the light show ended Sally stared in awe as a man in armor took off his helmet and asked, "Who are you m'lady?"

Sally only stared with wide eyes at the knight who had blonde hair and a bit of a college student youth look to him, but his eyes indicated so much loss and experience. In fact his eyes looked as if they were a hundred years old which was impossible because of his youth.

"You're younger and smaller than I thought." said Sally while she collected herself and narrowed his eyes at him.

"That is what happens when you travel from Narnia to our world. You go back to the age you entered Narnia." informed the knight kindly before he knelt down and said, "You may call me Saber and I am at your service."

Back at the apartment Soron was fuming with rage so he immediately punched a wall intending to put a hole the size of his fist in it. Suddenly, the whole wall exploded sending plaster and wood everywhere. He stumbled back in shock before he turned around to Caster who was chuckling in amusement.

"What?" demanded Soron with an angry tone as he looked over his hand which looked normal.

"You have strong magic mate. However, you haven't learned how to use it properly so your magical energy has to be exerted through other means. For example, destroying a wall with a punch that normally would only leave a fist sized hole." said Caster as he tossed his used cigarette on the ground but before it could land it vanished into thin air.

"Wait what? Magic? I don't have any magic. America is unable to use it because so many are skeptics and fear magic here." said Soron with confusion.

"Not if your belief is strong, and not if you don't fear it. Of course if you don't have any natural affinity for magic you have to use symbols or relics to do your magic for you. Just like me. You however are not like me. You're kind, people like you, and you have a magical aura surrounding you and every time you use your magical energy it grows stronger as well as dilutes so you won't explode and you don't want that to happen. Believe me. It's horrible to witness." said Caster as he sat down on the comfy chair and pulled a beer out of the air itself.

"None of my family members ever had magic though, and doesn't magic come from families itself?" said Soron with confusion as he stared at Caster without moving.

"Aye. That it does. Tell me something. Were you adopted?" said Caster before he took a swig of beer.

Soron was quiet for a few minutes before he said, "That's personal."

"I'll take that as a yes." said Caster before he took another swig of the beer and turned on the tv.

"So if I have magic how do I use it?" asked Soron with his confusion gone and replaced with excitement.

"I suppose I can teach you, but there isn't much I can do. You'd have to figure out the rest on your own." said Caster as he flipped through some channels and took another swig of his beer.

"Then teach me all you can, and please explain to me what this Holy Grail War thing is about then." said Soron decisively before he went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator with a napkin and grabbed some Coca-Cola.

"Very well then mate. I'll do what I can here and now, and while you're practicing I'll be explaining everything there is to know about the Holy Grail War. You may as well put that back, because you're going to be needing both hands free for this." said Caster as he turned the tv off and downed the rest of his beer in one gulp before dropping that into the nothingness his cigarettes and empty beer bottles go to.

Meanwhile, in bristol Arthur was waiting impatiently for the man to explain himself but all he did was sit around and stare at Arthur.

"I'm waiting for an explanation. What is this Dark One you speak of?" said Arthur as calmly as he could but the man still didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Fine if you truly want to know, then here you go." said the Dark One before he stood up and walked towards Arthur who bravely stood by till suddenly he collapsed when the Dark One placed his hand on his head and sent him images of horrible things and people that didn't look human at all.

"That is what I speak of. I have done horrible things in the past and I will continue unless you grant my wish." said the Dark One before sitting back down in his chair and summoning some more alcohol.

"You're a monster, and I hope someone kills you before I get the grail." snarled Arthur in fear and hatred towards the Dark One.

"If they do kill me then they'll become the Dark One. That is the way of things." said the Dark One with obvious regret in his tone.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I wonder which version of Archer I should have fight Saber? Should it be Malcolm Merlyn who is an expert with the sword or the Green Arrow/ Oliver Queen who defeated Ra's Al Ghul and Malcolm Merlyn? Let me know. I think i'll show Assassin in the next chapter.. I don't think we'll have a Berserker in this storyline. Still unsure who to have for Rider though. Same goes for Lancer.


	5. Chapter 4: The Unseen Enemy Appears

**If you're pro trump then I apologize for this chapter. I couldn't think of any other jackass to use for Shadow to kill. However pls do stick with the story since shitting on Trump is not the primary objective for this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Unseen Enemy Appears

A Few weeks before Saber appeared, It was a night and it was pitch black, but only one man didn't care. This man was currently using his custom made night vision goggles that allows one to see in the dark even without any light to help with the vision. He was currently jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards a building labeled Trump Tower. Once he reached the closest building he stopped running and aimed a zipline launcher towards the building. After a few seconds of waiting this black clad man fired the zip line connecting both buildings before running across it like a tightrope. He didn't even stop running as he activated a device on his wrist and immediately walked through the glass as if it wasn't there. When he looked back he smirked at the still intact glass. Then he turned around and saw desks as well as a door painted gold with the words **Big Boss Trump the Awesomest**. He quickly picked the lock and entered the room before closing it behind him. He searched through everything, but couldn't find anything and was beginning to berate himself for wasting his time till he spotted the computer.

He quickly ran to the chair, sat down, and turned the computer on. When he saw that it required a password he tried everything he could think of till he remembered whose building he was in. After he typed in **AlphaTrump01** he smirked as the signs of his success flashed across the screen showing a schedule. He noticed that James Trump was coming in for a meeting that was marked as unimportant. The man frowned when he saw this because that meant he couldn't plant a bomb to take this man out. He then searched for his target's home address and saw that it was ten blocks away in an apartment building that apparently only had James Trump as it's lone tenant and owner.

He quickly turned the computer off and left the room, locking the door as he went, and phased through the glass again before running back across the tightrope.

"This is Shadow. Don't expect any fireworks tomorrow. I'm going for the stealthy approach." said the man who was clearly a hitman into an earpiece once he got to the other side of the tightrope.

"Understood." said a modulated voice from the com unit while Shadow reeled in the zip line and clipped the device to his belt again.

It took Shadow around an hour to get to his target's home but when he did he was in no mood for another disappointment so he switched his goggles to infrared and saw the room that James Trump was staying in. He sneered when he saw that the idiot had left his window open so he used his zip line again, and when he got to the other side he pulled out his blow dart tube and inserted an ice dart into it from his small personalized freezer. He stood over the body and shot the ice blowdart into James Trump's right temple. He watched in fascination as James Trump's head whipped to the left from the impact and blood splurted out. As always he didn't stay to watch his prey's brain matter ooze out from his head. Instead he left via zip line, and reeled it in again before bounding away to get back to his own home before he no longer had the advantage of the night being pitch black. Once he returned home he took off his gear, clothes, and stealth shoes so he could take a shower before going to sleep.

For the next few weeks there wasn't even any news of James Trump's death because they new that he found practically everything other than himself to be unimportant. However the weekly maid did find him in the end once she knocked four or five times without any answer. When she looked in the room she saw that James Trump was staring at the roof, but when she stood at the foot of his bed she saw that there was red and something tan-ish on the bed. When she looked at what was making that color out of curiosity she screamed so loud and high that the windows and anything made of glass shattered for a two square block radius. When the cops found her she was unconscious, but they're attention was diverted from her when they saw what she screamed about.

Shadow watched the news while he sneered and looked at his burner cell that showed him receiving five hundred million dollars. He then looked back down on his floor and saw that the circle he had drawn was scuffed so he fixed it before he opened his laptop searching for a specific item. When he found it he sneered at the picture of a ring that looked like it'd belong to royalty. He immediately bought it and had it sent to the nearest post office for him to pick up.

A few days later it arrived and Shadow walked into the post office to pick up the package and as soon as he had done so he walked out. He saw a teen girl knock out a boy before she and her friend carried him away. He shrugged not caring in the least before heading towards his home and as soon as he had he opened the box and placed the ring in the middle before he prepared to chant the summoning chant.

"Heed my words, My will creates your body,  
And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,  
And obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning!  
I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,  
That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world!  
Then let thine eyes be clouded, With the fog of turmoil and chaos,  
Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness, And I, the summoner, who holds thy chains!  
Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,  
Come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!" said Shadow before he felt a searing hot pain on the back of his right hand and a bright light flashed in the room.

When the light faded he saw a strange man wearing what looked like Arabic royal clothing, had a sword that looked kingly on his belt, and wore the same ring that Shadow had bought on his right hand.

"So. You are my master of this Holy Grail War." said the man as a statement rather than a question.

Shadow's only response was to sneer which angered the Arabic royal. Suddenly, two robed figures in black appeared behind Shadow and each had a sword to his neck.

"What is the meaning of this! I am your master! You can't harm me!" yelled Shadow with anger in his voice.

"You may have summoned me, but that does not make you my master. Nobody is my master for I am my own. You are right about one thing though. I can't let you die in any way, but I can put you into a medically induced coma of which you will never wake." said the man with a tone that indicated that he was used to being in control.

"We'll see about that. I, Shadow, use a command seal to-" said Shadow before he was interrupted by the Arabic Royal flinging some sort of dart from his fingers.

Shadow did all he could to remain conscious, but that act alone seemed to make the toxin from that dart act faster. Eventually, Shadow fell unconscious which enabled the robed men to pick him up and tie him down on a bed.

"One of you shall care for him so he stays alive, but that's it." commanded the Arabic Royal before he headed to look out the window.

"Yes, my lord. As Ra's Al Ghul commands so shall we act." said the two robed men before one of them rippled away and the other sat down on the couch with nothing to do.

* * *

That's it for today guys. Yes I brought Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Assassins from Arrow into the story. As you can tell Ra's Al Ghul is clearly the second main antagonist for this story. His fight will be against Archer. Please suggest someone for Lancer, and Rider. I've decided to use the demon form of Inu-Yasha as Berserker. Not too strong, but not weak either. He'll be a force to reckon with. A perfect enemy for both Caster and Saber to fight. I don't want to bring Berserker into the story yet. I want either lancer or Rider. I may end up using Iskandar King of Conquerors as Rider if nobody can suggest anything. I quite liked Iskandar anyway. It would be a tough call of who I should have win because I quite like King Peter the Magnificent as well. Logically I'd say that Peter's Reality Marble is stronger than Iskandar's because Iskandar only has humans while Peter has lots of mythical creatures and talking animals fight with him. I'll probably bring the other for Pevensies to help him in the Reality Marble as well. Maybe even Aslan with the voice of Liam Neeson. Anyway I digress. See ya next time.


	6. Chapter 5: Magical Training

Chapter 5:Magical Training

The day after Soron agreed to train with Caster he was pacing in his living room with a furious expression on his face. Caster on the other hand was sitting down with a bored expression as well as drinking a bottle of beer.

"I can't believe those two!" shouted Soron in rage since he still hadn't gotten over his friends' betrayal. John on the other hand yawned as he waited for Soron to calm down so they could get training.

"Just forget about it lad," Caster said, "Either that or enjoy it. That's how I got through my life, other than drinking of course. Now unless you want to continue fuming about that I suggest you get ready to train again."

Once Soron calmed down Caster stood up and gestured for Soron to follow him. Soron looked at Caster with confusion as Caster stopped in front of the wall right next to the door to his apartment. However, all was made clear when Caster pulled out a small piece of blue chalk and drew the outline of a doorway on the wall to Soron's annoyance. Before Soron could yell at Caster the rectangular drawing glowed blue before turning into a blue portal that rippled much like the Stargates from the Stargate tv franchises. Suddenly, Caster pushed Soron through the portal and the next second Soron tripped over a root and faceplanted on the ground.

"The more you travel via teleportation the easier the arrivals will be on you," Caster said as he walked past Soron and leaned on a tree before adding, "Now get up. We don't have long till the residents of this realm notice our arrival."

"You could've war-" began Soron as he stood up before he realized that he was in a forest and the only thing that indicated they teleported was the rectangular portal behind them. Soron looked at Caster and asked, "Where are we? Also, what did you mean by realm?"

"Where we are doesn't matter and what I mean is just as unimportant right now. Teleportation is advanced magic. What I'm going to teach you is something basic," John replied as he started walking through the forest with Soron hurrying after him.

 **Meanwhile…**

A middle-aged man that looked like he was a teacher finished drawing a circle and placed an old greek coin in the center before he stood up and held his hands up in a pose.

"Heed my words, My will creates your body,  
And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,  
And obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning!  
I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,  
That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world!  
Then let thine eyes be clouded, With the fog of turmoil and chaos,  
Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness, And I, the summoner, who holds thy chains!  
Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,  
Come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!" chanted the man in a Russian accent as he gave a wicked grin.

Suddenly a blinding white light flared at the same time as the back of the man's right hand burned. When the light had died down a man that looked to be from Ancient Greece stood there with a short sword strapped to his hip, grey steel armor on his chest, leather braces on his arms, sandals on his feet, and a spear aka lance in his hand. The spirit stared at the man who had summoned him before he knelt at his feet.

"I, Lancer swear to help you defeat all of your opponents so that we may gain control of the Holy Grail," said Lancer with resolve.

"Good. Now Lancer we're going to head to New York because that is where the final war for the grail will take place." said the man with a cocky smile.

 **Back at the woods with Soron…**

Soron was trying to light a fire but no matter what he did he couldn't do it, and this was starting to annoy Caster.

"Since this is clearly going to take a while, I'm going to go for a walk before I do something I'd regret," said Caster as he made to leave.

"What?! You're going to leave me here alone?!" exclaimed Soron nervously.

"Aye. You don't need me right now anyway. This is something you have to do yourself. I'm not going to bloody coddle you like a child." Caster said over his shoulder as he walked through the forest.

Soron stayed quiet as he tried to complete his task, but no matter what he did nothing happened. As it got darker and closer to night it became colder, and Soron began to hear things he'd never heard before on tv or real life. The longer it took for him to complete the task the more nervous he got. Suddenly, a twig snapped somewhere behind Soron.

"Hello?" called Soron quietly and nervously as he moved his hand trying to find something to fight with.

"Hello." responded a voice that was neither human nor demonic. Soron stumbled back when he saw white eyes shine at him.

"Stay back! Whatever you are!" demanded Soron as he found a branch that felt sturdy enough to hit with.

"You don't need to fear me Son of Adam." the voice responded kindly. Then Soron heard the sound of footsteps as the owner of the voice walked up. Soron paled when he saw that it was a lion.

"I must be going insane. I'm seeing talking animals." muttered Soron as he stumbled back again.

"You are not going insane. I am as real as you or your friend." said the lion as it sat down staring at Soron in a surprisingly not menacing way.

"How?" asked Soron as he flopped to the ground against a tree.

The lion chuckled for a second before he said, "This must be your first trip to Narnia. In Narnia there are animals that can talk. Unfortunately, I haven't seen any other than me that could talk in a long while," then he paused as he gained a saddened expression, "I do believe Narnia is dying."

"What is Narnia?" asked Soron in confusion because he's never heard of such a place till now.

"This whole world is Narnia. My country lies to the east. Beyond the Great Eastern Ocean," answered the lion with a kind expression.

"Why did you come to talk to me?" asked Soron when he began to feel much more comfortable and relaxed.

"I noticed you were having trouble lighting your clump of wood, and the darkness of this forest does make the living go mad if they're on their own," responded the lion with the same kind expression.

"So you're here just to keep me company or to light the campfire for me?" inquired Soron as he regarded the lion.

"I could light the fire for you quite easily, but I won't," said the lion, "I can feel the magic radiating off of you. It's clear that you were brought here to learn how to use your magical abilities. I will just keep you company."

"I've tried to light it but I can't," complained Soron.

"You can do it Son of Adam. I believe you can. All you have to do is believe in yourself," the lion said reassuringly.

"Be quiet," Soron said with slight irritation, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Those of us in Narnia have always called humans Sons of Adam or Daughters of Eve," replied the lion.

"Whatever," muttered Soron before he closed his eyes and breathed in and out for what felt like hours. All of a sudden he felt some heat touch him and the inside of his eyelids went orange a bit. When he opened his eyes he saw that the campfire had indeed caught fire.

"Whoever you are, tha-" began Soron before he realized that the lion had vanished as if he was never there. Soron looked around in confusion before he heard the sound of leaves ruffling and cracking. He looked towards his left and saw Caster walk up with his usual expression but his eyes had the look of being impressed.

"Not many can do that in under two hours," said Caster, "You should feel proud about your accomplishment, lad. Now, how about we go find something to eat. I may be dead but that doesn't mean I can't get hungry."

Once Soron and Caster had found something to eat, Caster said a spell which shot a rock from his hand into two animal's heads killing them instantly. A few minutes later they were chomping down on a couple of rabbits and neither of them spoke.

 **Back on Earth in America…**

Crimson smoke appeared out of nowhere and swirled away leaving the Dark One, Arthur, and Archer in the middle of the street in New York. The Dark One lead them to a nearby apartment building and charmed the apartment landlady to forget about them ever being there anytime she sees them. When they found a room the Dark One chained Arthur to the wall and left the room promptly. Once he was satisfied that nobody would ask questions he walked till he found the source of the extremely strong magic that he sensed upon arriving. When he had he noticed the room was wrecked, but what caught his attention was a blue rectangular portal glowing.

"So, my american foe. Where did you decide to go?" the Dark One said to nobody in particular before walking towards the portal. Suddenly, he was blasted back from the portal and flew into the wall opposite of it. He snarled before waving his hands disappearing in a swirl of crimson smoke and reappearing back in the apartment building he "stole".

"You may be safe for now american, but you won't be safe on the other side of that portal forever," growled the Dark One before he saw Arthur and decided to take his rage out on him by hitting him over and over with his cane; which he doesn't really need.

* * *

That's it for today folks. Yes that lion was Aslan, and I know that I didn't do much concerning that Greek lancer and his master but I don't want to focus on lancer and his master too much. They will be in the fights, but they're not the main characters. Soron, Caster, The Dark One a.k.a Rumpelstiltskin, Archer, and Arthur will be main characters(unsure about Archer and Arthur though). Assassin will have quite a few scenes as well, but mainly fighting scenes.


	7. Chapter 6: The War Begins

Chapter 6: The War Begins

It's been several weeks in Narnia since Soron had met that talking lion and he's progressed faster than Caster could have expected. As Soron summoned a fireball by opening his hand with his palm facing upwards Caster let himself let out a small smile which grew bigger when Soron threw it at a big pile of sticks. As soon as the fireball hit, the stick pile combusted and a bonfire was lit.

"Congratulations lad. You're a bloody natural," remarked Caster as he threw a cigarette butt into the flame.

"It's all thanks to you Caster," said Soron with exhaustion he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'd say you've had enough training from me. Now you have to train yourself to use your magical energy," commented Caster as he watched Soron fall asleep.

Soron however didn't hear him as he drifted off to sleep, and he didn't mind because he hadn't been able to sleep for years. The next second he opened his eyes and noticed that it was back to being daytime and he was in another area. He slowly got up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a forest as before but he also noticed that he was in a ruin. He wandered around the ruin till he saw a cave, and his curiosity took over prompting him to go down into the cave. Once he arrived he saw that he was in what looked like a medieval treasure room that had four statues of what looked to be kings and queens. However the item that caught his attention was a sword that had a golden lion on the end of the hilt and a silver shield with a red lion on it. He took a step towards it before he was suddenly somewhere else and he had that sword in his hand under the chin of some blurry faced person. That person was saying something but Soron couldn't quite make it out. After he lowered the sword and turned around he walked a few steps before turning around quickly impaling his opponent in the stomach.

Soron jerked awake and noticed that Caster was meditating since apparently heroic spirits didn't need to sleep. Soron quietly left the bit of forest and began wandering around aimlessly as he thought over what he dreamt. He couldn't make sense of it, but he knew it was important. Suddenly, he tripped on a root and went tumbling down a steep hill till he rolled into an object that stopped him. Unfortunately, that object was slightly jagged and it rammed into his back. Soron was able to pull himself to his feet before healing himself with magic somehow. He wasn't paying attention to that however since he noticed that he was in a ruin that looked vaguely familiar. He wandered around it recognizing several pieces of the rubble that made up the ruin till he came across the cave from his dream. He picked up a stick and lit it with his hands before venturing down into the depths of the cave. Once he arrived at the end of the cave he dropped his jaw and widened his eyes as he gaped at all of the treasure in the room. Everything was the same as his dream except for the fact that the sword was nowhere to be found. He did find another sword however, and this one resonated with him deeply. Before he knew it he was strapped a scabbard to his side with the sword inside it, and had a giant bag full of treasure to take with him. Once he returned to the entrance of the cave he made to head back to the bonfire.

"You should not take what's not yours to have," said the familiar voice of the lion from behind him.

"I couldn't just leave this place without a souvenir, and nobody in their right mind would leave an abandoned treasure trove without taking a lot of treasure," countered Soron which angered the lion.

"That treasure belongs to Narnia!" roared the lion which made Soron widen his eyes before he dropped the bulk of treasure.

"I just never had that much money and I really need it to get a house I just thought that if I took the treasure I'd be able to sell it," explained Soron as he hurried to take off the belt holding the sword's scabbard to his side.

"Even so. Stealing is wrong, and even though the Kings and Queens of Narnia are gone this still belongs to them," the lion replied calmly as he walked towards him.

"I'll just take my companion and we'll leave," said Soron as he placed the sword on the ground.

"Stop," commanded the lion as Soron hurried away prompting him to stop.

When Soron turned around he saw the lion breathe at his sword making it glow with a magical light. Suddenly, the sword vanished and Soron felt something appear in his pocket.

"You were right," the lion said with a serious expression, "You do need a souvenir but not to have money. You need one to remind you of all you learned here. I do not doubt that this will be the first time you'll be in Narnia. You have so much to learn, and now that a Son of Adam has indeed arrived in Narnia I do believe that Narnia will be reborn."

Before Soron could say anything the lion roared which sent a blast of magical energy around all of Narnia and the next second Soron was standing in what appeared to be a normal forest. Everything looked brand new as well.

"Wha… what… how… I don't," stammered Soron as he stared wide eyed.

"I brought Narnia back to life," replied the lion, "In your world you would call this Big Bang 2."

"Just who and what the heck are you?" asked Soron as he stared wide eyed at the lion, and that question made the lion laugh.

"I am who I've always been. Now and forever I am Aslan," said Aslan before his ears pricked to the sound of bushes rustling and twigs snapping.

"There you are," Caster said with annoyance, "I was wondering where you went off to. I was meditating then I felt this magical force hit me and the next thing I knew I was in the middle of a young forest and the bonfire was exting-"

Soron looked at him with a raised eyebrow at the fact that Caster had stopped talking till he looked where Caster was looking. What he saw made him widen his eyes as well; the command seals were gone.

"What happened?" asked Caster as he looked away from Soron's hand while narrowing his eyes.

"I was having a chat with a talking lion who named himself Aslan and then he roared which apparently brought life back to this realmed which Aslan called Narnia," replied Soron honestly as he gestured to where Aslan was sitting.

"There's no bloody lion their mate. Whatever happened, it sure as hell wasn't a godly lion," Caster scoffed.

"I'm not lying!" Soron said defensively.

"Whatever mate. Let's just return to our realm. This one is a bit too weird for me," Caster said as he headed towards the portal he had left in the forest with Soron following behind him

 **Meanwhile…**

Sally and Saber returned was returning to her apartment when she heard a sound in a particular room. She turned to look at it and decided to investigate since a part of her had a feeling something was off. As soon as she opened the door she saw a man in a green hood aiming at her with a bow. Suddenly, he let the arrow fly. Luckily, Saber was able to block it with his shield that he materialized on his arm at the same time as his armor.

"Taking aim at a defenseless woman is not very nice Archer," Saber said angrily as he pulled his sword out of it's scabbard.

"I don't have a choice," Archer replied with a modulated voice before gesturing with his head to a man that was tied up as well as a man with a strange wobbly knife held at his throat.

"No more talking Archer. Kill Saber and his master," ordered the Dark One as he pressed the blade against Arthur's neck harder.

"I truly am sorry about this," Archer said with guilt, regret, and sadness before drawing a few more arrows and shooting them. Unfortunately, the shots were just as ineffective.

Saber charged at him swinging down with his sword, but Archer surprised him by blocking the swipe with his bow. Saber widened his eyes before he was kicked back by archer who quickly pulled out another arrow but this time the arrowhead was fat was lighting up read for two seconds before being shot. Saber managed to put up his shield in time but he was blasted backwards back out through the door to slam into the door of Sally's apartment. Saber managed to get back to his feet and just in time to block three normal arrows with his shield, but unlike last time they managed to pierce the shield and get stuck in it. Saber decided to throw the shield down and got into a fighting stance with his sword. Archer's bow suddenly shimmered and turned into a short sword that had blood on it's blade. Saber widened his eyes at that but he stayed in his stance. Archar and Saber swung their blades at the same time.

 **Meanwhile, in the streets of new york…**

Caster and Soron appeared out of a building wall surprising many passersby. They looked around and widened their eyes in surprise.

"I didn't expect that," Caster remarked before he held his hands together and nearly closed his eyes as he mumbled something before opening his eyelids showing that his eyes had become completely white.

Caster stayed like that for several minutes before his eyes returned normal and he looked at Soron with a grim expression.

"The bloody portal moved itself because the war begins today… apparently," Caster said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it while it was in his mouth.

"Oh yay," Soron said sarcastically.

* * *

I know this chapter was fairly short, but I think it's better to focus the fights on only two characters per chapter. this chapter had the fight between Archer and Saber and you can see how well Saber is fairing. Next Chapter will have Caster vs either Lancer or Rider. We'll see. also, the sword Aslan gave soron acts like Riptide aka Anuklusnos from the Percy jackson books except it's much more powerful and as Soron grows in power and knowledge the sword does as well.


	8. Chapter 7: Berserker's Defeat

Chapter 7: Berserker's Defeat

Saber and Archer's swords clashed sending a ringing sound across a few blocks, and they stayed like that for a few seconds. Then Archer was kicked back by Saber knocking him back a couple of steps. Saber kept his guard up as Archer got into a stance as well. They ran at each other intending to clash when something crashed through the ceiling in between them. As they waved the dust away as they coughed they managed to see a humanoid shape in the smoke. What frightened both of them was the fact that it had red glowing eyes. The creature didn't move move for a while and during that time it became much more visible as the dust cleared. The creature wore a red cloth kimono, was barefooted, had silver hair, dog ears on it's head, purple lines on it's cheek a bit below the red eyes. It had long sharp claws on it's hands and it's mouth was snarling.

"Archer, this is no longer our fight. Let them kill each other. You have no chance in beating that demon," ordered the Dark One before teleporting them away in crimson smoke once Archer had done as instructed.

The creature turned its gaze towards Saber before leaping at him with raised claws. Saber managed to dodge out of the way before delivering a slash of his own, and smirked when he managed to cut it. However the creature didn't care that it was wounded, and that's when Saber realized a crucial fact; this thing is Berserker. Saber holstered his sword and ran to Sally who was in her room hiding.

"We need to leave!" Saber said with terror in his eyes.

"We don't leave till the fight is over!" Sally said adamantly as she didn't budge a muscle.

"The fight against Archer is over. Now I'm alone fighting Berserker! I have no chance in fighting it!" Saber said as he threw a chair at the window shattering it.

"Berserker…" said Sally slowly before the door to her room smashed and Berserker was there preparing to leap at her.

Sally then decided to follow Saber's suggestion and she jumped out of the window after Saber. As soon as she landed in Saber's arms she looked up and saw Berserker falling after them. Saber dematerialized his armor so he could run faster and ran away from the building at the same time as Sally.

 **Meanwhile…**

Soron and Caster were wandering down a sidewalk that led back to Soron's apartment building. However, when they got close they were both ran into by two people. When they got disentangled Soron recognized Sally and immediately glared at her before she stared past him with fear and ran off. Soron immediately turned around and saw Berserker running at them on all fours.

"Oh Bloody hell. Not this wanker," muttered Caster before he threw something on the ground a second before Berserker arrived.

To Soron's slight surprise Berserker stopped in midair and a second later a blue wave spread from him to form a blue energy sphere surrounding him and Caster.

"What did you…" asked Soron before trailing off.

"It's a magical relic of my own design. I made it for emergencies and to fight this demon specifically," explained Caster as he glared at Berserker.

Berserker had gotten up from where he lay on the ground and snarled at Caster before grabbing the wound he had gotten courtesy of Saber. Soron watched as Berserker removed his claws from the wound and a second later he slashed sending blades of blood at them. However, the energy sphere didn't disappear at all; in fact it just grew stronger.

"We can't stay in here forever. We'll have to leave so we can eat and drink at some point," reasoned Soron which gained a sigh from Caster.

"You're right. However until the sphere is gone we're stuck here," Caster said grimly.

"How long till the sphere is gone?" asked Soron with concern.

"If the idiot over there keeps attacking us the sphere will use all the magic it absorbed and send it right back at him taking him out in one go," explained Caster, "However, if he waits the sphere will go out in… an hour at the least."

"So how long will it be if not an hour and he waits us out?" asked Soron with half of him not really wanting to know.

"A year," Caster responded grimly.

"There's no way we can survive a year in this bubble!" Soron exclaimed.

"That's why I hope that my opponent acts like an idiot and keeps attacking every time I use this relic," Caster said as he pulled a cigarette out.

Berserker in the meantime didn't stop his assault, he tried his blades of blood time and time again, using his claws to spray acid, and an energy whip. Eventually, the shield became so bright and blue it exploded sending the energy everywhere with the brunt of it hitting Berserker and sending him into a wall. The shockwave made a lamppost fall down onto Berserker crushing his head like a watermelon.

"No matter how powerful that relic is let's not use it again. Too risky," Soron said grimly as he watched Berserker vanish.

 **Meanwhile…**

Sally and Saber had stopped running once Saber felt the presence of Berserker completely vanish. Unfortunately, their relief was short lived since something went flying past Sally's head. When he and Sally stared at their attacker they saw a man in Ancient Greek armor with an open hand where a spear materialized.

"Attacking us without us knowing is the trait of Assassin, and somehow I doubt you're Assassin," Saber said as he glared at the greek soldier.

"You're right. That's why I threw that spear past her. I always hit my mark," the greek said casually as he leaned on his spear.

"I have fought against Archer and escaped Berserker. You're clearly not Rider because you'd be on a mount. You're also not Caster because you're dressed more like me, and as we have confirmed you're not Assassin. That must mean you are the only other heroic spirit class. You are Lancer," Saber deducted before summoning his armor.

"I really don't want to fight you, because I know all about you Saber. The other Heroic Spirits don't but I've studied you because you interest me. The one King that has never existed in my realm," Lancer said honestly.

Saber narrowed his eyes before pulling out his iconic sword and materializing his shield.

"Research can only get you so far," Saber said as he got into his fighting stance while Lancer did the same.

"Agreed," Lancer replied before running at Saber and jumping towards him with his arm reared back with the spear pointing at Saber.

 **Meanwhile…**

Arthur, Archer, and The Dark One watched from a rooftop as Soron and Caster headed towards their apartment. The Dark One had a thoughtful expression because he had now gauged how strong Caster was and his style of magic. He knew that he'd be able to beat Caster easily, but he wasn't so sure about Soron because Soron hadn't shown any magical talent yet except for the obvious fact he summoned a heroic spirit. What intrigued him was the fact that the command seals that all masters in a holy grail war have was no longer emanating an aura. In fact it was almost as if it had vanished from Soron entirely; it couldn't be the case though because Caster was still in the world of the living. He was also confused how a weak Caster could beat Berserker considering the fact that Berserker was stronger than him. Suddenly, he felt the presence of several people appearing out of nowhere behind him.

The Dark One turned around and saw several robed people with bows aimed at him, Arthur, and Archer.

"Put your bows down," said a familiar voice which made The Dark One groan,

"You may be able to harm Al sa Him and his friend, but your arrows will do nothing to The Dark One. Or should I say, Rumplestiltskin."

The Dark One glared as the greatest Assassin in all of time made his appearance.

"Arthur, get behind me," Archer said as he materialized his bow and aimed it at the lead Assassin.

"I'm not here to fight today Al sa Him, but know this. When we do fight I'll will win our rematch," Assassin said as he directed his attention to Archer before returning his gaze to Rumplestiltskin.

"What do you want Assassin?" Rumplestiltskin demanded as he clenched his fist around his cane's handle.

"Simple. I want you to give Al sa Him and his friend their freedom. Find someone else to force to fight for you," Assassin said bluntly and with a dark tone.

"Very well. Just be warned. Next time I see you, I'll be the victor of the Grail War. I will get my wish granted. See you next time dearie," Rumplestiltskin said before disappearing in crimson smoke.

"Assassin's you know what to do," the lead Assassin said as he stared at Archer before they shot off their grapnel arrows and moved off throughout the city.

"Who was that guy? He's terrifying," said Arthur once the lead Assassin left as well.

"Nobody you want to see again," Archer said cryptically as he dematerialized his bow.

* * *

I know this chapter didn't have much action and the battle between Caster and Berserker was really short, but let's be honest Caster would be sure to bring something designed to fight a demon as powerful and deadly as Inu-Yasha. At least Archer and Arthur are free from Rumpelstiltskin's control.


	9. Chapter 8: The New Caster

Chapter 8: The New Caster

Saber deflected the spear with his shield a second before the spear could touch him. He then proceeded to kick outward knocking Lancer back a couple of steps. Lancer and Saber began circling each other changing stances every few seconds or so as well as twirling their weapons in their hands. Lancer feinted to the left, but Saber didn't fall for it and waited for Lancer to strike.

"So far the stories are true," Lancer said as he gained a look of concentration.

Saber's only response was to swing with his sword in a downward stroke, which Lancer blocked. However Saber followed up with bashing the edge of the shield into Lancer's face. Lancer stumbled back a few steps and felt his helmet. When he did he saw that the part that was protecting his nose had broken.

"You broke my helmet!" shouted Lancer in disbelief a second before throwing his spear at Saber.

Saber quickly blocked with his shield, but that action caused him to cry out in pain; the spear had embedded itself in Saber's shield. Saber looked down at the shield and then back to Lancer who had pulled out his sword and charged at him. Saber had two choices, remove his shield and allow himself to get wounded again or parry the attack with his sword and risk his arm getting damaged further. Either way the outcome wasn't looking good. He decided to go with a third option just as Lancer reached him. Saber dodged to the right letting Lancer remove his damaged limb, he quickly stabbed his sword into Lancer's leg as he fell down to the ground.

"Gaah!" screamed Lancer as he too fell down to the ground in pain. He then pulled Saber's sword out of his leg and threw it away from him.

"Saber!" cried out Sally as she stared in horror at the gruesome sight.

"Stay back!" ordered Saber as he pulled some bandages from nowhere and tied it around his stump. Once he had tied it he slowly stood up and stared down at Lancer before tossing some bandages towards him.

"Why would you help me?" asked Lancer out of confusion.

"The point of being a King is to help those in need," explained Saber as he picked up his sword, "It doesn't matter if they're friend or foe."

A few yards away a man with red eyes hidden in shadow scowled as he saw Saber's kindness, but when he saw Saber walk away from Lancer he sneered.

"Lancer," the man ordered in an evil tone, "Kill Saber while his back is turned."

"No!" Lancer said as he stared in the direction of his master, "There is no honor in killing someone while they're back is turned!"

Lancer's master scowled as he held his hand up with a tattoo glowing.

"As your master I command you to kill Saber while he's weak," snarled Lancer's master.

"Saber," Lancer said with panic, "Run!"

Saber looked back at him and saw that Lancer was holding a spear up with it aimed at him. The next second Lancer had thrown it, and Saber quickly parried it causing it to veer away from him. Suddenly, Saber bent over in pain, but he knew it wasn't him that was causing it. He looked towards Sally and saw that the spear had torn through her stomach.

"Sally!" Saber cried out horsely as he stumbled towards her. He knelt by her as he tried to staunch the blood flow.

"Where's your honor!" Saber yelled with rage as he stared at Lancer, "No knight should ever kill a woman!"

"She was not my target," Lancer said weakly, "You were!"

"That doesn't make this better!" Saber spat, "You still attacked a weakened opponent."

"My master used a command seal!" Lancer yelled back in obvious anguish, "I had no control in my actions!"

Before Saber could respond he heard some footsteps head his way in a hurry. He looked towards the sound and saw the man in the trench coat and the other man who looked at Sally with hatred. However the only expression on the man's face was concern.

"What happened?" Soron asked when they arrived at Saber's location.

"Lancer hit her with a spear," Saber said grimly.

"Caster," Soron said as he looked to him, "Heal her."

"Sorry lad," Caster said with honesty, "I haven't learned any spells during my previous life that could heal a wound from a heroic spirit."

"Not much point in magic if you can't heal those in need," Soron muttered angrily before he suddenly froze as he saw Aslan walk towards him.

"You have the power within you," Aslan said before vanishing just as fast as he had appeared.

"I have the-" began Soron quietly before he looked down at his hand. He then looked back at Sally with resolve.

"Stand back," ordered Soron as he held his hand to Sally's wound. His hand was suddenly glowing a white light and the next second Sally's wound was healed. Soron then collapsed into unconsciousness.

"What just happened?" Sally asked as color began to return to her cheeks.

 **Meanwhile on a roof of a building nearby…**

"So the boy is a savior," muttered Rumpelstiltskin then frowned, "My plan seems to have gotten much harder."

A second later he realized that the magical string that binds heroic spirits and their masters was no longer surrounding Caster and the boy. That made his frown grow as he thought _However he cut the string binding him and his servant to the grail… well it needs to be discovered._ A second later he vanished in a swirl of crimson smoke.

 **A few yards away…**

"Whoever Lancer's master is, he's a monster," growled a buff man astride a chariot pulled by a couple of bulls. In between the bulls was what looked like a battering ram.

"So what are you going to do about him?" asked a someone hidden by shadows behind him.

"There's nothing I can do," sighed Rider, "There's absolutely zero honor in attacking the master of a servant."

Then he gained a thoughtful look as he stared at the bow who had healed the girl.

"There might be a player on the board who can though," said Rider as he stroked his beard.

"I just received word from the grandmaster," said the voice, "Another master for Berserker was chosen. Same goes for Caster… strangely enough."

"How is that strange?" asked Rider as he turned towards the voice.

"The previous master of Caster has not died," explained the voice, "Neither has Caster."

"Interesting," Rider said before shrugging as he continued watching the scene a few yards from him.

 **In Scotland…**

A man with an orange beard wearing a green kilt stared at a robed man in front of him who had appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked the Scottish man with a thick Scottish accent.

"I am," said the robed man in a high voice, "your demise!"

A second later the scot had been transformed into a knife, and the robed man held a white stick that looked like it had fangs on the end of the handle. The man's hand had untrimmed nails. Underneath his hood reptilian eyes that glowed green were visible.

"No man controls me," stated the new Caster as he picked up the dagger. The next second later he spun in place and vanished with a pop leaving zero evidence of his being there.

* * *

Yes people the new Castor is Lord Voldemort. I'm using a combo of the movie's version and the book's version for him and yes I'm bringing more elements of Once Upon a Time to this story by giving Soron savior magic. Voldemort and Rumpelstiltskin will have an interaction and probably battle but with Rumpelstiltskin being immortal he has more of a chance of beating Voldemort. Of course Voldemort could also call the dagger of the dark one to him so he can control Rumpelstiltskin. We'll see. As I stated in previous chapters I only want to do one battle per chapter. You guys may love seeing the new Berserker. I have decided what franchise I want the new Berserker to be, but not who it is exactly because i have two choices that would fit. One being much more badass but the other being funnier and tougher to beat. We'll see. I haven't decided who i want Lancer's master to be but I am thinking of making Rider's master look like that preacher assassin from Fate/Zero. Would make sense concerning the fact that the grandmaster is a preacher guy and the only way Rider's master could know about the changes is the fact that he's probably a preacher guy. I'm going to have Archer and Lancer fight next time, but not next chapter because both Saber and Lancer have to fully heal up. I'll probably have Rumpel and Voldemort meet next chapter and maybe have them fight. Anyway see you guys next time.


	10. Chapter 9: Fall of Saber

Chapter 9: Fall of Saber

When Soron woke up he was in a room unfamiliar to him so he bolted up into a sitting position accidentally banging his head on a shelf above the bed.

"Gah!" Soron cried out in pain as he held his head where he had hit it.

"Welcome back to the world of the living mate," Caster said from the doorway, "By the way there's a shelf above your head."

"Fuck you," Soron grumbled as he looked at his surroundings. His face suddenly grew red as he realized that he was in a girl's room.

"Where you heading?" Caster asked as Soron rushed past him out of the room.

Instead of answering Soron rammed into someone causing them both to fall down onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" exclaimed Sally as she massaged the area Soron ran into.

"Sally?" Soron asked before he backed up quickly and prepared to defend himself.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Sally snarked, "I'm not going to tie you down bondage style this time. Especially after you saved my life."

"What are you talking about?" Soron asked with confusion as he lowered his hands.

"You don't remember?" Sally asked equally confused before she yelled, "How the hell do you not remember!?"

"He's suffering from a bit of temporary magical amnesia," Caster explained as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth, "It happens to those of us who use strong magic for the first time. Especially for healing. It'll pass in a couple of days."

"Oh," Sally said calming down before she looked at Soron's hand with a frown.

"What?" Soron asked a little unnerved by her staring at him.

"Where's your command seals?" Sally asked.

"So that's what that tattoo was," Soron muttered to himself before he looked at Sally.

"You going to answer my question?" Sally asked as she crossed her arms while raising her right eyebrow.

"I think it was when that lion roared in that strange land I was in," Soron said thoughtfully.

"Aye," Caster said, "I noticed that back when we were in that realm. I think I mentioned it as well."

"Did you say lion?" asked Saber as he walked up back in his civilian clothes.

"Yeah," Soron replied as he raised his eyebrow. Then he pulled out a sword from the inside of his pocket, "He gave me this as a reminder of everything I learned and as a souvenir."

"Aslan," Saber said with wide eyes, "You've been in Narnia."

"Who are you?" Soron asked with furrowed brows.

"I am Peter Pevensie The Magnificent," Saber said as he straightened his stance into a royal one, "High King of Narnia."

"Saber!" Sally yelled, "Don't reveal your true name to the enemy!"

"Apologies," Saber said, "but he's no longer the enemy."

"What?!" both Sally and Soron said in shock.

"When Aslan roared," Saber explained, "He removed the command seals and you connection to the Holy Grail War. In Narnia he is a god."

"That explains why I've been feeling hungry as of late," Caster grumbled in annoyance.

"Then," Soron said, "I have no need to take part in this war. All I've been doing is interfering."

"Now that explains why you and your pet are no longer connected savior," a scottish voice said from behind them all.

"Who the hell are you?!" Soron exclaimed as he held up his sword alongside Saber.

"None of your business," replied Rumpelstiltskin before vanishing in crimson smoke.

"Oh bloody hell," ex-Caster muttered, "It's the bloody Dark One."

"The who now?" Soron asked in confusion.

"The Dark One," ex-Caster replied, "He's the worst demon of them all. He's unable to be killed except by his dagger. Unfortunately when one kills a Dark One they become a Dark One themselves. Now that I know he's involved I'm out of here."

"What?!" Soron exclaimed in shock, "You can't leave!"

"Course I can," ex-Caster countered as he headed towards the exit, "I'm no longer a servant and I have no desire to fight that bloody crocodile."

"Who do you think you are?!" Soron shouted angrily.

"I'm John Bloody Constantine," John replied as he opened the door, "You no longer need a teacher kid. I advise you do the same as me and leave town before the Dark One kills you or you kill him."

 **Later at the local train station…**

"So," Sally said as she and Soron stood by some train tracks, "Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know," Soron said as he turned to look at her, "Listen. I'm sorry for how I reacted to that BDSM crap you did."

"It's alright," Sally said with a mischievous smirk, "I'm sorry I enjoyed it, and by the way your body reacted you enjoyed it too."

Soron's face went red as he turned away out of embarrassment for a few minutes.

"Why are you leaving?" Sally asked changing the subject.

"I don't want to take part in this war. Especially if it means I'm going to be hunted by that demon," Soron replied thankful for the change in subject.

"That's understandable," Sally said nodding.

"Get down!" yelled Saber from a pillar as he ran up to them summoning his shield in his only good arm. He thankfully got there in time to block a green bolt of magical energy.

"What the hell was that?!" Sally screamed in annoyance as she slowly stood up.

"It was magic," Saber said before he fell to his knees with his shield vanishing.

Sally and Soron stared in horror as Saber fell to the ground and began fading away.

"No!" cried Sally, "Nonononono! You can't die!"

"I'm sorry my lady," Saber muttered as he smiled sadly at her, "I'm glad I died defending your life. You don't need me anymore now that you have him. In any case you're free from this war. Be thankful."

Sally's eyes began welling up in tears as she saw Saber disintegrate into blue particles.

"Show yourself!" Soron yelled angrily, "You cowardly bastard!"

"You mudbloods all deserve to die," said a voice from behind Soron. Soron quickly whirled around drawing his sword at the same time.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled the black robed man causing the sword to go flying out of his hand.

"I'm going to kill you," Soron snarled.

"No mudblood has the ability to kill me," sneered the robed man.

"We'll see about that," Soron said darkly before firing a beam of white light at the robed man causing him to go flying into a pillar.

"How do you have strong magic!" the robed man roared as he stood up.

"I just have an inherent ability, and I don't need to wield a stick like you," Soron replied angrily.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled the black robed man sending a bolt of green magical energy at Soron, but Soron blocked it with a wall of white energy.

"You're not human!" Caster said as his green reptilian eyes widened. He then attempted to apparate away but Soron used his magic to grab him and hold him still.

"Soron!" Sally yelled, "It's not within our right for us to kill a heroic spirit!"

"This murderer is not a heroic spirit!" Soron countered, "He is Lord Voldemort! The one responsible for the deaths of thousands!"

"How did you know that?" Caster asked with his fear still intact.

"I remember you," Soron said with his voice shaking with rage, "You ordered Draco to kill me Tom."

"That's impossible!" Caster cried out, "You can't be that old fool!"

Soron suddenly grabbed his head as he cried out in pain which caused his magic to release Caster who promptly apparated away.

"Soron!" Sally cried out in alarm as she ran to him. The last thing he saw was Sally's face as he fell down into her arms as she caught him before he could hit the floor.

 **In another part of New York…**

"How is that mudblood Albus Dumbledore!?" Caster bellowed as he turned towards a homeless man who was cowering in fear, "Tell me!"

"I don't know man!" the homeless man cried out with a slur as Caster glared at him.

Caster roared in rage as he aimed his wand at the homeless man and began using the cruciatus curse on the man.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Saber has just been reported to have died at the hands of the second Caster," said a man in a priest's outfit as he walked up to rider.

"Did Saber go out fighting?" Rider asked as he was brushing his bulls.

"No," the priest frowned, "He intercepted a killing curse that was aimed at his master."

"Coward," snarled Rider as he crushed the brush he was using in his bare hands.

"There was another report of a strange occurrence concerning the former master of the first Caster," the priest added.

"How strange?" asked Rider with intrigue.

"He pulled a sword out from his leather jacket," the priest said, "He also spoke as if he knew who Caster was, and Caster was freaked out. That leads us to believe that Caster and this strange American wizard knew each other even though that's impossible."

"I think it's time we meet with this wizard," Rider said with a grin, "He's proving to be very interesting and quite the mystery."

"I would like to figure out what his role in this grail war is," the priest admitted, "However, since he's no longer a master neither of us have any right to do so."

"As long as he's involved in the war he doesn't have to be a master," Rider said as he jumped onto his chariot, "Come Master Kotomine. We have a mystery to solve."

* * *

I had not intended to kill off Peter Pevensie, but now I have decided why not. Expect Soron & Sally to be working together to go to war against Voldemort. Voldemort killed Saber and tried to assassinate Sally straight off. He deserves to be killed. More will be explained on why Soron spoke as he did to Caster. I did not intend to have John Constantine leave but since he's no longer bound by the rules of the Grail War and the Dark One is in town he wants nothing to do with this. That is John Constantine's way of thinking after all. Maybe we'll get to see Damien Dahrk as a 3rd Caster so GA can fight him again or so Assassin and Damien can have their fight since they hate each other.


	11. Chapter 10: Archer vs Assassin

Chapter 10: Archer vs Assassin

Archer was currently in his civilian attire on the top of a roof as he surveyed the city.

"Archer!" said Arthur from behind him.

"What is it?" asked Archer with the voice of Oliver Queen as he turned around.

"Can't you feel it?" Arthur asked with some fear in his voice, "Some dark magic just killed Saber and clashed against a magic just as strong!"

"I know," Archer said calmly, "That's not important to us."

"What?!" Arthur yelled in confusion, "How is that not important."

"I'm not here to fight magic wielders," Archer calmly replied, "I'm here to face Assassin."

"That is correct Al Sah-Him," said the familiar voice of Assassin from behind them.

"Arthur," Archer said with his deeper voice as his suit materialized onto him, "Get behind me."

"I may be an assassin," Assassin said, "but my target is not your master. My only target is you."

"Then let him go," Archer said as he aimed an arrow at Assassin.

"Very well," Assassin said as he stepped aside to allow Arthur to exit through the roof entrance.

As soon as Arthur had left the rooftop Archer let his arrow fly, but Assassin blocked it with his fancy arabian sword. Archer kept shooting arrows which were blocked by Assassin just like the first one. However, the last arrow Archer shot was not a normal one as it emitted an electric burst causing the sword's conductivity to direct the current to Assassin's hand.

"Gah!" Assassin cried out in pain as he felt the electric current jolt into him. As he instinctively flung his hand the sword went flying across the rooftop. Assassin looked at his hand that was currently numb from the attack and then stared at Archer.

"Electricity beats metal," Archer said while knocking another arrow.

"Be that as it may," Assassin conceded, "but I can still kill you without a weapon."

"Not in my experience," replied Archer as he fired the arrow at Assassin's face. However unsurprisingly Assassin caught the arrow with his good hand, but unexpectedly the arrow exploded in his face causing it to enflame.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Assassin in pain as he stumbled around before tripping off of the building.

Archer walked to the edge of the roof and stared down at Assassin who was still falling to his death. Suddenly, he heard a screaming sound. He whirled around and saw Arthur being held by another of the Assassin manisfestations whom had pressed against his neck.

"The demon's head promised his target was only you!" hollered the assassin, "but he didn't promise the rest of the league wouldn't target your master!"

"You will spare his life," Archer coldly said as he aimed an arrow at the assassin.

"Nah," the assassin said, "Why not kill two birds with one stone?"

The assassin then slid the knife across Arthur's throat causing blood to gush out. The next second later the assassin let Arthur's body fall from the roof to the ground below.

"No!" yelled Archer as he let his arrow fly impaling the assassin's head. He then began to feel weaker as he felt the connection between him and Arthur begin to fade. He then realized that the only way to beat Assassin was to go after the one who summoned him. However, he had no idea how to do that and he doubted he had the time to find him.

 **Not too far from Archer's location…**

Two assassin's were drawing random stuff on the wooden table out of boredem when they heard some footsteps head towards the one who summoned them. They quickly headed towards it, and when they got there they saw Rumpelstiltskin standing over the one keeping them in the world.

"Get away from the coma patient!" yelled the assassins as they aimed arrows at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Leave us you worms," Rumpelstiltskin said rolling his eyes as he flicked his hand turning the assassins into worms.

Rumpelstiltskin then regarded the sleeping form of the summoner before waving his hand over his face waking him up.

"Wha.. who…" stuttered the man with a freaked out expression and cold soulless eyes gazing up at the one who woke him.

"Hush," Rumpelstiltskin said before plunging his hand into the summoner's body and pulling out his heart which was pure black.

"Now I want you to go ahead and start the oven," ordered Rumpelstiltskin. The man immediately did so then just stood so.

"Why did you order me to start the oven?" the hitman asked angrily.

"Climb into the oven," Rumpelstiltskin ordered calmly, "and stay in there no matter what."

The hitman tried to disobey but within two minutes he was curled up inside of the oven. The hitman stared in horror as he watched Rumpelstiltskin close it with telekinesis before vanishing in a swirl of crimson smoke.

The only thing that could be heard from his apartment was him screaming a bloodcurdling scream till it abruptly ended.

 **At Archer's location…**

Archer quickly looked towards the scream and somehow he knew that Assassin's summoner had been killed in one of the worse ways to go. Then he fell to his knees before falling to his side with his eyes blurring. His last thought was _I'm sorry William. I failed you yet again.  
_

* * *

I know. much shorter than previous chapters but i didn't really feel like doing much more in this one. Unlike for Caster and Berserker don't expect to see another Archer, Saber, or Assassin. i still have yet to decide when I'm going to bring berserker in. probably for a finale chapter since this Berserker is infinitely more dangerous than the first one. you'll see why.


	12. Chapter 11: The Meet

Chapter 11: The Meet

When Soron woke up he didn't recognize where he was so he jerked up accidentally bumping into Sally's head.

"Ow!" Sally and Soron said at the same time as they massaged the area of their heads that they hit against each other.

"Don't be so sudden," Sally said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Where am I?" Soron asked, "Also, maybe you shouldn't be leaning over me all creepy-like."

"I woke up an hour ago," Sally said with a frown, "I had managed to get you to my apartment, but as soon as I entered I fell asleep from sheer exhaustion of the day. When I woke up I was freaked out because our surroundings had changed so drastically. I still don't know how we got here."

"That's just fan-fucking-tastic," grumbled Soron as he sat up.

"How are you?" Sally asked with concern.

"Oh I'm just dandy," Soron replied sarcastically.

"Hey," Sally said, "Don't be like that. I was just concerned."

"I don't need your concern," Soron replied sourly before he asked, "What happened at the train station. The last thing I remember was seeing someone cloaked in black."

"I honestly can't tell you," Sally said slowly, "You spoke to that second Caster as if you knew him. You called him Lord Voldy-something."

"Come again," Soron said in confusion.

Sally just shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly the door burst open and the room suddenly brightened up, and in the doorway was a really buff greek looking man. The room revealed itself as a church's sanctuary.

"Ah you're awake!" exclaimed the man in glee, "Now I get to meet you properly!"

"Huh… wha...?" Soron said stupidly before he shook his head and asked, "Who the hell are you and why are we in a church?"

"You may call me Rider," Rider said, "As for why you're in a church. Ask him." He then pointed behind him before stepping to the side. A man in a priest's cloak then walked in. He had brown hair, one blue eye with the other being a milky white with a scar running over it. He also wielded a cane that had a seam near the handle; almost as if it was holding a sword.

"Hello," the man said, "I am John Kotomine. I know you undoubtedly have some questions, but first you must answer my questions."

"I've got a counter offer," Soron said neutrally, "How about you answer our questions first since you brought us here without our consent!"

Kotomine narrowed his one good eye at Soron before he sighed and sat down in a nearby pew.

"What do you want to know?" Kotomine asked.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Soron asked bluntly.

"Straight to the point," Kotomine said, "I brought you here because I'm curious about your role in the Grail War."

"Okay," Soron said, "Why didn't you wait till we could come willingly."

"Emiyas and Kotomines have a lot of bad blood towards each other," Kotomine replied hesitantly, "Our families once fought each other during one of the previous Grail Wars. I was certain that Ms. Emiya here would reject my offer to talk."

"Well you'd be right," Sally said as she glared at Kotomine, "Isn't abducting us against the rules of the Grail or anything?"

"Only if you're no longer part of the Grail War," replied Kotomine.

"Then why did you abduct us?" Sally demanded with her anger growing.

"Can't you see it?" Kotomine asked as he looked between Soron and Sally.

"See what?" Soron asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"You still have a major role in the Grail War," Kotomine explained, "Otherwise the Grail Would have stopped you from attacking the second Caster and healing Ms. Emiya. In fact you both have major roles in this. I just don't know what they are yet."

"We're no longer masters," Soron said with confusion, "How can we still be a part of the Grail War?"

"That is what I plan to figure out," Kotomine responded, "I do suspect that you speaking to Caster as if you knew him plays a part in that role as well."

"How did you-" Soron began before Kotomine raised his hand to shut Soron up.

"Now it's my turn to ask the questions," Kotomine said as he gestured to the stair opposite his pew, "Sit."

 **Meanwhile…**

Caster was fuming in rage because he feared that an old enemy of his had been reincarnated in the form of that boy.

"I'm coming for you boy," Caster snarled as he stared at a photo he found of the boy, "Nobody speaks my birth name and gets to live for long."

"Looks like we have a common goal," said a voice from behind Caster.

"Who are you?!" demanded Caster as he whirled around aiming the bone-like wand at the voice.

"My name is Rumpelstiltskin aka The Dark One but you can call me Mr. Gold or just Gold," replied a scottish man with short grey hair.

"I've heard of you," sneered Caster, "You're supposed to be the embodiment of evil. I'm not impressed."

"I don't care if you're impressed or not dearie," replied Gold, "All I care about is getting my wish from the Grail granted. In order to do that, I have to take the heart of the Savior and force him to win the Grail War and get my wish granted. Unfortunately, he's too strong for me to fight alone."

"That's why you came to me," sneered Caster in realization.

"Correct," Gold said, " I help you ensure your name stays secret, and you help me get my wish granted. Do we have a deal?"

"I don't need a demon like you to kill a mudblood like that," Caster snarled.

"That mudblood is the Savior of this realm," Gold countered, "He was destined for the Grail War. He is the only one that can actually win it. So, we either let him win it on his own or we take control of his Savior Magic and use it to complete our goals."

Caster's only response was to vanish with a pop leaving Gold to sigh in disappointment. He then vanished in crimson smoke and then there was silence in that alley. 

* * *

I know. short and no fighting. this was more of a filler chapter anyway. In any case we're getting close to the finale. Should Caster and The Dark One unite against Soron or should they fight him separately? let me know in the comments/reviews.


End file.
